Welcome to Sunny Ville
Do it For Me Part 1:Welcome to sunny ville is a case featured in Mysteries From the Future as the 1st case of Sunny Ville.it takes place as the first case in the outskirts district. Plot The story begins in the crime scince graduate(graduate from a crime scince college,like police acadeny but more developed,studying crimes from a scientifical viewpoint.also the player's nationality is from sunny ville,also as this is the male mode,the player will be referred to as "he"(the player)'s house...in the fourth year after his hiring in SVPD as detective..where he showed unordinary intellgence and smart analytic character.he is seen sitting on the coach,holding his copmuter device and reading something.suddenly,he gets an alert in his device.he checks it and find its from SVPD,telling him to come to chief Donnel Stoffer office.he goes their and finds the chief and the department's main team,who are the most intellegent,honest,efficient members from the whole PD.chief tells him that he done a great work in the PD as detective in past 4 years,and now its time for him to be promoted to a main team member,where he will serve as detective too.after being welcomed by detective Allan Puckett and the other members of the team,chief gives him his promo badge as official member of the team. Some months after his promoting,the team got a report about murder victim being spotted in the town outskirts entrance,chief told remi,bill and the player to go investigating.they gobe there and found loval lady jane lweis stabbed and left near the Welcome sign.they asked the people about her,they told them that she worked as a cafè owener in the area.they suspected shop owner jack murphy,who said that she was a not bad person and wondered who will murder a simple cafè owner like her,they also suspected jack's shop cleaning lady,immigrant Dorothy james,who said she barely knew the victim.she later was found to be lying as it discovered that dorothy asked jane to work for her when she arrived at sunny ville but she refused,saying that she had one cleaing person in her cafè already,so she looked for anotherjob until she found jack's shop. After collecting necessary evidence,they arrested dorothy for the murder,she first tried to deny and told them why would she murder jane if she already found a job,after confronting her with evidence,she admitted it,saying that she deserved it..and sihed.after asking her why,she told them that its a long story,that somone had offered her to transport some goods boxes for them for money,and told her that its an ordinary thing as they offered other immigrants too so there is nothing to worry about,and told her to take the boxes to store it near jack's shop,but jane saw here and thought that she was smuggling drugs as dorothy was tryibg to hide the boxes from anyone eys,and threatned to tell jack that she is doing illegal activity behind his back.afraid of losing her job and being migrated,she stabbed her to silence her and took her body outside the city.they took her to the court where judge Harriet Cook sentenced her to 15 years in prison with chance of parole if her innocnce from these illegal activites is proven,and told the team that they must investigate that mysterious figure story. After the trial,the team decided that they must uncover the secret of that figure.they started by questioning dorothy in her prison cell to ask her about that figure who offered her to store these "goods",she told them that she almost knew nothing about him..just that he is a fellow immigrant.they asked her why she make deals with strangers,she said that as an immigrant,she is in need for money,and after some other immigrants told her that they dealt with him and nothing happened,she accepted his offer.the team asked her if she could tell them the place of these "goods" so they can check her,she told them that its stashed in a stock belongs to jack near his shop.they gone there quickly and found many boxes but not knew which boxes are the ones dorothy mentioned,they called the department telling them to bring dorothy from custody instantly.after they brought her,she was very shocked,as all the boxes she stashed were gone..meaning that someone stolen them.they examined the CCTV of the stocks and found that mysterious figure opening the stock,taking the boxes and leaving. Meanwhile,a panicked jack was in the police station telling them that his shop CCTV caught somone stealing the stock's keys and running away,they told him that the mobile team is actually at the stock so he need to hurry there. He came to stock screaming asking the team if anyone approached the stock,they showed him the cctv of the stock,he was surprised that the figure was the same one he saw in his shop but more shocking,he didnt stole any of his goods,but some boxes he didnt put.then dorothy told him the full story about these boxes and her storing them while cleaing the stock and that she didnt mean any harm to him,after he saw the both shop and stock CCTV records,he made sure the figure isnt her and she was innocent from stealing these strange boxes and from stealing his keys,but he started to shout at her why she she trusted strangers at the first place as if this time nothing his is stolen,the next time his goods would have been stolen.with a new mystery appeared,the team decided to investigate futher. During that,the team got news that there ia a mess in the immigration office as they prevented any immigrant from entering nor leaving from sunny ville. *flashforward: Summary Victim * Jane Lweis (found stabbed in the ouskirts entrance) Murder Weapon *'knife' Killer *'Dorothy James' Suspects Profile Profile Trivia *A.I name:Do It For Me *case name is like that bcz the murder occured near the welcoming roadsign Category:All Fanmade Cases